


Christmas Love

by Edsurance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff I guess, Grumpy Luke, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Calum, ash and mikey aren't here at all, insecure calum, like blink and you'll miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2880881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edsurance/pseuds/Edsurance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Calum wants for Christmas is his boyfriend to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Love

   Michael always said there were two type of people. There were the people that liked black, dark coffee, and those that only drank their sugary cappuccinos. There were those who were terrified of horror movies, and some who struggled to decide whether they gained more entertainment from the actual movie or the reactions of the people of the earlier category. There were some who thought this was the perfect way to go through life, keeping everything basic and simple, like Calum. Then there are the people that believe that this method is utter crap and nothing in life is this simple and it’s impossible to categorize people as easily as colors and shapes, like Luke.

  According to Michael’s philosophy, there were people that loved to cuddle, and those who hated it. There was no in between or grey areas. This is the one time Luke would suggest that maybe Michael was kinda right. Luke hated cuddling. He didn’t find any pleasure in the act. What made people think that having their personal space bubble greatly invaded, being overheated by another person’s body heat, and being trapped in a person’s embrace so comforting just eluded Luke. His boyfriend, Calum, on the other hand loved to cuddle. He felt that everything that Luke hated about cuddling is what made it so wonderful. Being able to give up your space and creating a bond with another human being as the two lay together was the greatest thing in the world to Calum. To Calum it signified love; to Luke, it was just a hassle.

  It was fine in the beginning, Calum wasn’t very cuddly because he feels like that’s something you have to work for. But then the two began to fall in love. Calum wanted to cuddle and Luke wanted to just sleep or watch movies all alone in his room or on the couch. Calum began to worry. “Was it him? Did Luke not love him anymore? Did he ever in the first place?” These fears just left Calum feeling even more clingy and all he wanted to do was cuddle Luke, receive something from Luke that showed he was wrong, that Luke still did infact love him; but all did was push Luke further away.

   But then it was Christmas. Christmas for Calum was supposed to be filled with love and warmth, meaning cuddles. All he wanted to do was lie on the couch with Luke and sleep and cuddle and open gifts. Calum was really excited to give Luke his big present, he was going to give Luke the option of staying with him for the rest of his life. But unfortunately life doesn’t always go the way we hope and plan it will.

“Lukey! Lukey! Rise and shine! It’s Christmas! I made you coffee just how you like it,” Calum yelled, jumping on to the bed in attempts to wake Luke up.

Luke just groaned and rolled over, grinning when he saw his excited boyfriend,”Hey, Cally. I’ll be up in a minute.”

Calum just smiled and lay down, snuggling into Luke’s side. When Luke realized what Calum was doing, he just groaned,”D’you really have to do that Cal?” he asked annoyed,”Why do you always have to be so clingy? Are you, like, five years old?”

Calum involuntarily flinched at the comment,”Sorry, Luke,” he breathed out, “Let’s just open gifts, yeah?”

The pair shuffled out and Luke rolled his eyes when he saw that Calum had wrapped some of the gifts saying they were from ‘Santa’.        “Seriously, Santa? God, you are a child,” Luke grumbled.

   Calum made no attempts to correct Luke and tell him if any of the two would be a child it would be Luke because Calum is a year older.

The boys opened their gifts and Calum would smile whenever he saw Luke smiling when he was opening his gifts.

 _“Of course he still loves me, look how happy he is,’’_ Calum thought to himself in attempts to make him feel better.

 **“You idiot; he’s only happy because he’s getting gifts, it has nothing to do with you.”** the other part of Calum’s brain told him.

  “Cally? You okay? You zoned out for a little while babe,”Luke asked worriedly.

Calum shrugged off his thoughts and put on a smile for Luke and told him he was fine.

    And that’s how the day went; the couple went to Michael and their other friend Ashton’s house then to both of the boys parents. It was a long day. By the time they got home all Calum wanted to do was snuggle with his boyfriend and give him his special gift. The two plopped on the bed and Calum could feel the small box in his pocket, pressing against his hip. When Calum rolled over to ask Luke the question that would either make or break his life, all he found was a sleeping giant. Sighing, Calum just shrugged and leaned into Luke’s side. However, Calum’s heart shattered when Luke just moved away from him. To most it would seem stupid, but Calum had grown up living, thinking that love was portrayed but touches, hugs, cuddles, and everything of that sort. And the love his life didn’t want to take part in that, even in his sleep Luke didn’t want to be close to him. Letting out a silent sob, Calum sat up quickly, but quietly, he didn’t want to wake up Luke, even if the blond didn’t love him back he still deserved to sleep.

      Calum pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and left a note saying,

Lukey,

**_Merry Christmas baby. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I get it, you don’t love me and I guess that’s okay, because really what choice do I have? This was going to be your last present but I never got the chance to give it to you. I was going to ask you to marry me Lukey; I was going to be all cute and cheesy and say ‘Merry Christmas; now marry me?’ but I know your answer so I don’t really need to ask, now do I? I love you Luke, and I’m really sorry I wasn’t good enough for you. You can keep the ring if you’d like. It won’t serve any purpose to me now will it? Maybe you can give it to some girl or someone that you can really love. I love you Luke and I’m sorry I wasn’t enough. Here’s your final gift, I’ll leave you alone._ **

**_-Cal_ **

As he began to walk out of the bedroom for good, he heard Luke shuffle in the bed,”Cally, come back to bed. I love you baby. Let’s just cuddle.”


End file.
